December 1st
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is a fanfiction advent calendar with one slashy drabble for every day leading up to Christmas as well as Boxing Day and the New Years. December 1st: Harry/Montague. enjoy x


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plot bunny.

**Warning: **M rated SLASH

**Summary: **What the Dark Lord's Heir wants he gets and what he wants is Graham Montague.

* * *

**December 1****st****:**

_The Dark Heir's Christmas Wish_

_***_

He watched as the numerous Death Eaters bowed in front of his Father from where he sat off to the right of his Father's throne like chair. It was just for show of course, the throne, merely a prop that his Father used to make sure that those away from the inner circle knew their place. That was the difference between the inner circle and the minions.

The inner circle, like him were sat in various places either side of his Father while they waited for reports to be given, for punishments to be enacted so that they could get down to the real business, to the planning of their future empire.

It was ironic really that the boy the Wizarding World was putting so much faith in, 'Harry Potter', was far from being their wonderful saviour, the good little boy-who-lived who was supposed to sacrifice everything for 'the greater good'. In fact he wasn't even really a Potter. No, he was the son of Tom and Altaira Riddle who was kidnapped just months after his birth and passes off as the son of a filthy Mudblood and a blood traitor.

It was only after Tom had tried and failed to kill the supposed 'prophecy child' that the Dark Lord realised that it had been his wife's beautiful green eyes he'd been looking into as he struck the child, not those of an insignificant Muggleborn.

Of course it had taken a long time for 'Harry' to believe that he was actually Corvus Lacerta Riddle when he was first approached at the age of eleven but after a visit to the Goblins of Gringotts where a spell confirmed that he was in fact a Riddle he accepted his true heritage and after discovering that a change of house was possible blossomed in the place he truly belonged, Slytherin.

He'd been shunned at first, with the other Slytherins doubting his true nature, that was of course before Corvus managed to get a word in edgeways with the stubborn Severus Snape, who it turned out didn't hate 'Harry' because of the way his parents treated Severus in school but rather because the-boy-who-lived was responsible for the demise of his brother-in-law and subsequently his sister as well.

Everything had gotten better from then on. Corvus found a place to belong with his Uncle and his new Slytherin friends, conversing more with the older boys in his house as well as the few people his age like Draco and Theo Nott who he could relate to.

When fourth year came his entrance into the Triwizard Tournament had been strategically planned and it was decided that Barty Crouch Junior, one of his Father's most trusted Death Eaters and Corvus' lover should join Corvus in Hogwarts to assist with the plan.

Of course that day hadn't gone exactly the way they wanted it to- understatement of the century- and Corvus had lost the first person he'd ever truly loved to the Dementor's kiss. Dumbledore and the others hadn't understood why 'Harry' had felt such anguish at the death of someone who had tried to 'kill' him.

After that Corvus had truly put all of his effort into planning the war with his Father. He was made an official member of the inner circle, although he wasn't marked as he was still in Hogwarts, at just fifteen.

Now he sat at the right hand side of his Father with Severus and Corvus' personal guards Rabastan Lestrange and William Yaxley and the members of his own circle, a branch of his Father's, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Casper Warrington, Bill Weasley and, the most important in Corvus' eyes, Graham Montague.

Although they were all very young they were also highly skilled in what they did and extremely close to Corvus and together they made the perfect team when it came to the many missions and raids that took place.

Each and every one of them held a special place in Corvus' heart although some like Bill Weasley and Draco Malfoy more than others. The redheaded curse breaker was the only one from Corvus' past as 'Harry Potter' who stuck by him despite who he was and was the first person Corvus had had a relationship with although it had mostly been physical; unlike the relationship that Corvus had had with Barty Crouch Junior.

Draco too was extremely important to Corvus as he had been the first member of his house to offer his hand in friendship, even before he'd known that he was the Dark Lord's son and had still been 'Harry' to him.

However for Corvus the most important person in his circle and his right hand man was Graham. The older boy had been the one to protect Corvus during those first few years from both the brunt of the other Slytherins before the truth of his heritage had been revealed, and from the anger of the Gryffindors who felt he had betrayed them. He'd been the one to hold Corvus as he grieved for the loss of his first love, the one to help him train for the upcoming war while they were at Hogwarts when Severus couldn't and the one to hold Corvus' heart now, although the older man didn't know as much.

But the Dark Heir gets what he wants and what he wants in Graham Montague and Corvus was going to do anything he could to make have the other before the Christmas season, and preferably the day, was up.

With that decision made Corvus looked at the other with a look of pure determination that had Graham raising an eyebrow questioningly. Corvus just shook his head and mouthed "Later," to the other, indicating the door to the left that led to Corvus' private rooms.

***

When the two entered Corvus' living room the Dark Heir didn't even waste a second before he was pulling the older man's head towards his and capturing Graham's lips in a searing kiss. Graham acted almost immediately, lifting the younger boy up, forcing Corvus to wrap his legs around Graham as he was pressed into the wall.

They kissed like that full of years of pent up lust and love as hips ground together. They pulled away reluctantly air a necessity and Graham took the opportunity to kiss and nip a trail across Corvus' jaw and down his neck, sucking and biting on the younger's pulse point.

"Bed," Corvus gasped out as he writhed against the attention on his neck and Graham complied immediately carrying the other through to the bedroom and dumping him rather unceremoniously on the large four poster bed.

A quick murmured spell later and the pair were completely void of clothing and Graham's mouth was making a heated path down Corvus' chest before taking the younger's leaking member into his mouth.

Corvus gripped the red silk sheets of the bed as Graham's mouth worked and a finger trailed gently around the ring of muscles at his entrance before all contact was gone. It wasn't long though before the hot mouth was back and a now slick finger was pressing against his entrance as Graham set about preparing Corvus.

Corvus gasped in slight pain as a second finger joined the first moving in and out of him and scissoring gently before that gasp of pain became a moan of pleasure as the fingers struck that sensitive bundle of nerves. A third finger was added and Corvus was now pushing back against the intruding digits as they hit his prostate again and again.

He groaned in protest as the fingers were removed only to gasp as he felt Graham enter him slowly, leaning over Corvus and wrapping the younger's legs around his waist as he thrust in and out their pleasure building and building.

Corvus' arms wrapped around Graham's neck bringing him down into a searing kiss as the pair rocked together, hands pulling on soft brown hair, green eyed locked with blue as they tipped over into bliss, screaming each other's names as their orgasms took them.

Corvus fell back onto the bed, Graham landing on top of him, a welcomed weight, as they tried to steady their breathing.

A few moments later Graham placed a kiss on Corvus' chest, just over where his heart was, moving his head so that he could look up into those beautiful green orbs.

"I've been waiting to do that for years," Graham murmured with a small smile and with one last gentle kiss the pair soon fell asleep both happy that their Christmas wish had been granted.

* * *

Okay that last little bit was a tad corny but hey its Christmas corny's allowed. So this is the first instalment of my advent calendar. Not all of them will be this long and most of them will be a different pairing (although we will get another visit from Harry/Montague and there will be two Harry/Marcus Flints, two Harry/Dracos and two Harry/Cormac McLaggens). Comments and Constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. See you tomorrow for another lovely little treat.

Multi x


End file.
